Amor del Bueno
by afroditacoral
Summary: Aqui les traigo despues de tanto tiempo el cap 7, espero les guste...habrá muchas sopresas..dejen RR BESOS..
1. Beso inesperado

Hols, estoy subiendo este fic de nuevo porque me lo habían borrado, lo voy a subir capi por capi más o menos semanalmente, las respuestas a los reviews que me habían dejado las voy a dejar en el fic y agregaré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen ahora. Gracias ahora pueden seguir leyendo

Hols, bueno aquí llego de nuevo con otro de mis fics de parejas extrañas (que nadie lee por cierto pero que me gusta hacerlos igual) eso si nada de yaoi, así que si no les gusta lo que no tenga nada que ver con yaoi adiosito...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de Beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

Nota: " ( ) mis comentarios personales durante el fic o comentario de esa escena

_pensamientos de los personajes_

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Amor del Bueno**

By Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo I: Beso inesperado

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Era un día normal como cualquier otro (o eso creían), los beyblakers(o como se escriba)estaban con el Sr. Dikenson (quien sabe donde)

Muchachos saben, la BBA esta preparando otra competencia de beyblade por equipos, me imagino que volverán a participar decía el Sr. Dikenson con su tono de siempre

Genial volveré a ser el campeón mundial ja ja ja decía Tyson con el ego a millón

Sr. Dikenson y cuando va a ser el nuevo torneo? Preguntó Rei

Dentro de un par de semanas, no mucho. Por cierto alguien que no ven desde hace como 4 años vendrá en cualquier momento y les explicará mejor todo esto del torneo por que yo me tengo que ir, adiós chicos Dijo el Sr. Dikenson y se fue

quien será la persona de la que habla el Sr. Dikenson, estoy intrigado decía Max

Pues debe ser un amigo suyo decía Kai naturalmente recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados

pero dijo que no veíamos a esa persona desde hace 4 años, es extraño dialogaba Kenny

En ese momento tocan la puerta

yo abro dijo Rei, y abrió (si no me lo dicen no me entero ¬¬u)

Hola! Decía con una dulce sonrisa

quien eres?

como que quien soy, acaso no me recuerdas que mal amigo eres, soy Hilary

Hi...Hilary Tatibana ( no se si es tatibana o tachibana que alguien me diga... como se olvida eh opss, ya estaba cantando, quise decir que si me podían decir cual es el apellido real)

La misma que viste y calza!

Hilary definitivamente ya no era la misma niña de 14 años, ahora era una chica de 18 años y por su edad estaba mas desarrollada en todos los aspectos, desde la ultima vez que había estado con los beyblakers.

Ella vestía una camisa negra amarrada al cuello con corte en V (por delante) que dejaba ver un poco de su crecido busto y también dejaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda al descubierto dando un toque sexy a la chica, la camisa quedaba al ras con una vaporosa falda corta blanca que llevaba, calzaba unas sandalias negras altas de tiras finas que se ataban por su pierna llegando casi a sus rodillas, su calzado hacía juego con una cartera pequeña.

En cuanto a los accesorios tenía unas argollas plateadas no muy grandes, no llevaba nada en el cuello y en una de sus muñecas tenía un fino reloj de plata y en su otra muñeca una sencilla pulsera plateada y en su dedo anular tenía un anillo plateado con un brillante incrustado.

Su maquillaje era sencillo y su hermoso cabello castaño ahora largo caía lisamente por su espalda desnuda hasta su cintura en donde de enrolaba un poco.

Rei estaba pasmado no podía creer que ella, esa hermosa chica fuera su amiga Hilary y se pregunto mentalmente porque no se había acercado mas a ella cuando eran pequeños.

hoooolaaaaaa decía moviendo su mano como intentando despertar a Rei

Rei quien es pregunta Max y se acerca a la puerta

Hola Max! Con la misma dulce sonrisa de antes

Max al igual que Rei se quedo paraliza viendo a Hilary, el si la había reconocido pero por instinto porque ella ya no era ni la sombra de la Hilary que habían conocido (había cambiado mucho, y cuando digo mucho es muchoo)

oigan ya me están viendo raro me están asustado.

ah eh ah disculpa, pasa Hilary

Gracias. Ella les dio un beso(no san mal pensados, un beso en la mejilla) y un abrazo Ella paso y la siguieron Max y Rei, cuando llego a la sala donde estaban los demás

Hola chicos, se acuerdan de mi, espero que si, porque si no, hay de ustedes

Kenny y Tyson al unísono Hi...Hilary? se pusieron igual que Rei cuando vio a Hilary en la puerta.

Hay ya, no me digan que Hi...Hilary es una canción o algo así por que es la tercera vez que me lo dicen. Hayyy pero miren quien está aquí, el pequeño Daichi! Y lo cargo abrazándolo (lo trataba como a un bebe)

Déjame! No soy ningún bebe!

Hilary lo soltó, es que tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos los extrañe mucho chicos

hay ya no te vayas a poner sentimental Hilary decía Tyson algo arrogante y creído

OH Tyson sigues siendo igual de egocéntrico como siempre. Se acerco y le dio un beso y un abrazo

Hola Hilary, y cual es el motivo de tu venida? Decía Kai tranquilamente, todavía no había visto a Hilary, estaba con los ojos cerrados

Hola Kai, sigues siendo tan reservado como siempre jejeje, se acerco a él y estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando...

Kai abrió los ojos porque sintió el olor del perfume de Hilary y también sintió la respiración de ella casi sobre sus labios, Qué... que haces!

Como que, que hago, te estoy saludando

y que haces tan cerca de mi? Si solo me estas saludando

oye no seas mal pensado! (decía un poquitito enfadada) solo te voy a dar una abrazo y así lo hizo, le dio un abrazo y un beso a Kai

oye no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Por que no? Pues ahora lo vuelvo a hacer!

Kai intento esquivar a Hilary pero en el intento terminaron cayéndose al piso Kai sobre Hilary y sus labios se unieron en un beso inesperado, eso sin contar que Kai tenía una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Hilary y pues eso había hecho a la falda ceder y subirse dejando por poco que Kaí viera su ropa interior y por si fuera poco Kai se había sonrojado no solo por "el beso" sino que como estaba encima de Hilary veía más de la cuenta del escote (que de porsi mostraba bastante) de su camisa ambos estaban sonrojados

Oye sabes el cuerpo en el que estás acostado es propiedad MIA y no me gusta que invadan mi propiedad decía Hilary un poco sonrojada pero no tanto como Kai

disculpa y se levanto rápido y se sonrojo mas por el comentario de Hilary, Hilary se quedó sentada en el piso y luego se paró...

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Kai, el Sr. Dikenson no mencionó nada sobre mi llegada desde Canadá? (ella se había ido a estudiar por cuatro años a Canadá)

Max, riéndose un poco por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Pues no, a menos de que tu seas... quien nos va a informar sobre el nuevo torneo?

Umm... pues eso creo, el Sr. Dikenson me contó con detalles todo lo del torneo...

Tyson interrumpió, Bueno y que estás esperando para decirnos todo, luego de dirigirle la palabra a Hilary decía como ensimismado en su mudo _ya quiero competir y ser de nuevo el campeón mundial jajajaja_

Hilary con cara de: _"que te pasa Tyson?",_ bueno lo siento pero eso tendrá que esperar porque Mariam me está esperando en el centro comercial para tomarnos un café y conversar, no los invito en ésta ocasión porque seguramente hablaremos cosas de chicas como ya saben yo estaba en Canadá y ella en Australia pues... en realidad no saben luego les explico todo mejor porque ya se me hizo tarde, adiós! (se acerco a todos y les dio un beso y un abrazo de despedida y se fue)

CONTINUARÁ?-----------------

Eso si dejan review aunque sea uno solito, espero que les haya gustado si es que leyeron y creo que se abran dado cuenta de cual es la pareja principal luego daré mas indicios de la pareja secundaria y más, nos vemos...!

Hilary: Oye, oye como que nos vemos?

Coral: y hasta ahora es que vienes a aparecer!

Hilary: Pues que esperabas?

Coral: esperaba como mínimo que me ayudarás con el fic

Hilary: Hay bueno eso será un poco difícil, porque ...porque...

Coral: porque qué? Habla de una vez!

Hilary: Porque el vino conmigo

Coral: Él quién? bueno chica habla claro una ves en tu vida

Hilary: pues kai de quien mas crees que estoy hablando

Coral: Kai?? kai?? Kai?? Kai! Kai! .

Kai: oye niña que te pasa me vas a desgastar el nombre

Coral: (volviendo a la realidad del asunto) eh eh pues disculpa es que , bueno eso ya no importa el caso es que los dos, ambos, en conjunto por si no entienden de alguna manera, me van a ayudar a hacer mi fic

Kai: quieres decir que yo tengo que ayudar a una niña loca que grita el nombre de las personas sin razón aparente?

Coral: bueno... si no me quieres ayudar pues, tu sabes que el soborno es mi fuerte y pues... se unos secretitos tuyos con otra personita aquí presente... que no creo que tu quieras que todos descubran

Hilary: de que hablan?

pues eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!_ "Reencontrándonos" _Espero sus reviews con muchas cariño -. Besitos atte.: Coral


	2. Reencontrándonos

_Hols, estoy subiendo este fic de nuevo porque me lo habían borrado, lo voy a subir capi por capi más o menos semanalmente, las respuestas a los reviews que me habían dejado las voy a dejar en el fic y agregaré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen ahora. Gracias ahora pueden seguir leyendo_

Hols, queridos lectores, espero que les este gustado la historia, aquí vengo con el segundo capi, quizas les paresca un poco aburrido pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia (donde he escuchado eso? ¬¬uu)

Y ahora los agradecidos agradecimientos a los reviews!

_Enio:_ Gracias por tu review, que chévere que te haya gustado el fic, y bueno lo de los capis, pues este fic yo ya lo había escrito entonces los capis ya están hechos además también es mi intención dejar con la intriga jejeje, y bueno aquí está este capi espero que te guste -

_sky d_ es cierto, yo ya hibía subido este fic dos veces pero me lo habían borrado, como ya sé porque me lo borraron acomode el problema y lo estoy subiendo de nuevo, la paraja...pues ya verán .-, y aquí esta la actualización

_Gabe Logan_ Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación

_Hillary-Hiwatari:_ jejeje pues si, me lo habia borrado 2 veces pero ya sé porque me lo borraron lo acomode y ahora lo subo de nuevo jejeje, gracias por tu review y que bueno que hasta el capi 5 te haya gustado nn

_kagi35_ Hols, gracias por tu review -, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, espero que te guste este capi también

Respuesta de review de cuando subí el fic anteriormente

_Mariam Mizuhara:_ Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí esta la continuación y en cuanto a la edad, pues puse a los personajes de esa edad porque necesitan esa edad para lo que tengo pensado ponerlos a hacer sobretodo a las parejas

_Tamy: _¿ser la vuelta de las amistades? Umm... lo pensare gracias por interesante en lo del titulo. Y pues si HilaryxKai será la pareja principal, pero no se si hacer a Hilary babeando por Kai, creo que voy a hacer que los dos se vayan enamorando poco a poco

_Sky d:_ que bueno que te guste la pareja a mi me encanta (bueno por eso hago el fic) y los chicos no se burlaron, espérate tantito y vas a ver que si se burlan lo que pasa es que no me dio chance de escribir más nada

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

Nota: ( ) mis comentarios personales durante el fic

_pensamientos de los personajes_

Hilary: todo lo que has dicho esta muy bien y todo lo que tu quieras pero en el capitulo pasado me dejaste con una pregunta en el aire

Coral: cual pregunta? (haciéndose la que no sabe y jugando con un mechón de su cabello)

Hilary: te pregunte porque le estabas diciendo a Kai todas esas cosas

Coral: ha de eso, pues solo le pedía "cariñosamente" a Kai que cooperara conmigo ayudándome a hacer el fic, porque se que con tu ayuda si cuento verdad Hily

Hilary: Claro que cuentas con mi ayuda para hacer el fic amig... un momentito no me desvíes el tema esa es tu manera de ser cariñosa? Y con que estabas sobornando a Kai

Coral: hay pero a Hilary no se le puede desviar la conversa (decía para si misma)..

Hilary: que decias?

Coral: le preguntaba a Kai si va a cooperar conmigo y el fic?

Kai: ya te dije que no!

Coral: a no?

Kai: SI!

Coral: Hilary sabias tu que Kai la otra noche...

Kai se le puso por detrás y le tapo la boca...

Coral: suéltame , por el momento vamos con el fic mientras tanto Kai va a pensar si coopera o no

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Amor del Bueno**

By Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo anterior I: (Beso inesperado)

Hilary: con cara de que te pasa Tyson, bueno lo siento pero eso tendrá que esperar porque Mariam me está esperando en el centro comercial para tomarnos un café y conversar, no los invito en ésta ocasión porque seguramente hablaremos cosas de chicas como ya saben yo estaba en Canadá y ella en Australia pues... en realidad no saben luego les explico todo mejor porque ya se me hizo tarde, adiós! (se acerco a todos y les dio un beso y un abrazo de despedida y se fue)

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo II: Reencontrándonos

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Hola amiga como estás, tanto tiempo sin vernos decía Hilary a Mariam

Amiga! Se abrazaron, si han pasado 3 AÑOS? Realmente es bastante tiempo

si mucho

pero como has cambiado, por lo que veo ahora vistes mas sexy! Jejeje

bueno con el tiempo uno cambia un poco pero tu también estas cambiada, y definitivamente tu estas vestida más sexy que yo, o me lo vas a negar

Mariam estaba vestida con un TOP (sin tiras ni nada) color negro con una chaqueta blanca, una mini falda pegadita negra con una pequeña abertura de un lado y unas botas(hasta la rodilla) blancas bastante altas con el tacón fino. De accesorios llevaba un juego de gargantilla brazaletes, pendientes(largos) y anillo, en plata con brillantes incrustados, en cuanto al maquillaje tenía polvo facial, los ojos delineados (súper fino el delineado)en negro con ritmel (n/a: mascara de pestañas, o pestañina como prefieran) y brillo transparente en sus carnosos labios y el cabello sujetado levemente con una diadema plateada y con algunos bucles (n/a: para los que no saben que son bucles, bucles son como rulos en el cabello), se veía deslumbrante

como tu dices... con el tiempo uno cambia y ya viste a tus amigos?

si pase por el hotel donde estaban los salude y me vine para acá, los iba a invitar pero como había quedado contigo, pues bueno tu entiendes

no me hubiese importado, los hubiese traído así de una vez yo también los veo

y que paso con tus compañeros de equipo?

pues... mi hermano se quedo a vivir en Australia, dunga quien sabe donde andará y ...Ozuma (decía con tristeza)

tranquila amiga sabes que en mi puedes confiar

bueno con Ozuma, pues estuve dos años de novia con él todo iba de maravilla yo estaba muy enamorada de el pero...(su voz estaba quebrándose) ...el no lo estaba, solo estaba jugando conmigo, todo era una apuesta haber si yo me acostaba con él, pero como nunca accedí a eso me dejo y se fue con otra (lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos)

lo siento mucho amiga, ya no llores el no vale la pena, no gastes tus lagrimas en el, no sufras y menos por un tonto que no supo apreciarte

pero es que yo todavía lo quiero, ya ha pasado todo un año y yo sigo enamorada de el, intento olvidarlo pero no puedo

tienes que ser paciente, el corazón es caprichoso pero no le puedes permitir todos sus caprichos, piensa en lo que te hizo, una chica tan linda y buena como tu debe tener millones de pretendientes, date otra oportunidad para ser feliz

eso lo intentaré , pero basta de mi háblame de ti como de fue en Canadá no conociste a un canadiense, me imagino que has tenido muchos pretendientes por allá?

pues no salí con nadie en éstos tres años

entonces eso quiere decir que tu corazón ya tiene dueño y como que está por aquí, no?

Hilary se sonrojo un poco, pe...pero que cosas dices!

bueno como sea

porque no vamos a caminar por allí a ver y compramos algo

ok, vamos a aquella tienda de allá, vi unas sandalias espectaculares!

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

mientras tanto con los chicos

oigan chicos que acaba de pasar? Preguntaba Max incrédulo

Tyson, que no paraba de reír lo que jajaja paso es que jajaja Kai casi se cojió a jajaja Hilary jajajaja

QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO TYSON! Decía Kai enojadísimo

lo que escuchaste, no me vas a decir que no fue así, porque lo que vieron mis ojos fue a ti montado encima de Hilary, besándose y no creas que no me di cuenta de en el lugar que estaba tu pierna y también de que estabas viendo más de la cuenta el escote de la camisa de Hilary

es cierto yo también me di cuenta, no te hagas Kai, confiesa ya jajajajajajajaja

Nunca imaginé eso de ti Kai jajaja, en todos éstos años no haz tenido novias, ya hasta estaba pesando que te estabas pasando para el otro lado del lago (n/a: me entienden no, el otro lado del lago, los patos están en el lago ok, entendido, sigamos)

QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO CÁLLENSE, ADEMÁS YO SOY BIEN MACHO! (mas enfadado que antes)

Todos se reían aún mas nunca habían visto a Kai así

CONTINUARÁ?-----------------

Eso si dejan review, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que la pareja principal es HilaryxKai pero la pareja secundaria sera MariamxRei? Ya veremos...

Coral: Listo! Terminado el capi, aunque medio corto. Kai ya pensante en la decisión que vas a tomar (lo decia "seriamente")

Kai: si

Coral: acercándose seductoramente a Kai y pasando su dedo por el mentón del chico, y que has decidido mi estimado Kai, será que cuento lo de la otro noche?

Kai: no, no vas a contar nada absolutamente nada

Coral: eso quiere decir, querido Kai ,que me vas a ayudar con el fic cierto

Kai: por el momento no me queda de otra, pero espérate tantito que voy a encontrar a algo para sobornarte y ya verás que cruel puedo ser

Coral: Umm... así me gusta (se acerca muy sexy y le da a Kai un beso muy cerca de la boca) Gracias cariño por tu cooperación

Hilary: (celosa) oye, oye no te aproveches!

Coral: tranquila que lo mío es otra cosa, jajaja

Hilary: bueno ya nos vamos

Coral: sip!

Hilary y Coral: Nos vemos lectores! Y recuerden dejar reviews!

Coral: ven acá dilo

Kai: nos vemos lectores ¬¬


	3. Si vas a venir es ahora o nunca

_Hols, estoy subiendo este fic de nuevo porque me lo habían borrado, lo voy a subir capi por capi más o menos semanalmente, las respuestas a los reviews que me habían dejado las voy a dejar en el fic y agregaré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen ahora. El fic tendrá algunas modificaciones en el contenido y en los títulos de los capítulos Gracias, ahora pueden seguir leyendo_

Hols, Aquí esta el tercer capi! Sii, aviso de momento, el fic lo actualizare cada 1 o 2 semanas por cuestiones de tiempo, Gracias por los review's que me han dejado, eso me anima a continuar el fic!

**Respuesta de los Review's**

_Akiko Inihara:_ Me alegra que te guste jejeje aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu review:D

_Gabe Logan: _que gusto que te parezca que está muy bueno :P aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu review

_Sky d: _Hols, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste el final y ten paciencia ya se acerca la continuación del último capi hasta donde deje la historia jejeje porque si lo digo se perderá el entusiasmo de los lectores ten un poquitito de paciencia jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review:)

_Kagi35: _Aquí estoy subiendo el tercer capi, ojalá también te guste, espero tu review y gracias por este :D

_Alexa Hiwatari: _Gracias por tu review, aquí está la continuación espero que te siga gustando :)

**Respuesta de review de cuando subí el fic anteriormente**

_Mariam Mizuhara_: Hols, bueno en el fic puse a Ozuma de coletito y en cuanto a la edad pues ya verás porque, el fic en algún futuro cercano tendrá un poco de Lemon o Lime tengo que ver...

_Tamy: _Hols, bueno intentaré hacer los capis un poco mas largos, y lo de Kai, pues no se si te has dado cuenta pero cuando a un hombre le insinúan que es gay y no lo es se pone furioso, allí está la respuesta

_Gabe Logan:_ Gracias por el review

Ya saben el fic no es nada nada yaoi asi que pues los amantes del yaoi queda a su criterio...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

(comentarios)

_pensamientos de los personajes_

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Amor del Bueno**

By Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo anterior II: (Reencontrándonos)

Nunca imaginé eso de ti Kai jajaja, en todos éstos años no haz tenido novias, ya hasta estaba pesando que te estabas pasando para el otro lado del lago (me entienden no, el otro lado del lago, los patos están en el lago ok, entendido, sigamos)

QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO CÁLLENSE, ADEMÁS YO SOY BIEN MACHO! (mas enfadado que antes)

Todos se reían aún mas nunca habían visto a Kai así

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo III: **_Si vas a venir es ahora o nunca_**

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

bueno ya dejen de reírse! Decía Kai ya esasperado

esta bien chicos dejen a Kai en paz

y salió Kenny el defensor de los pobres! Jajajaja decía Tyson

si bueno creo que es suficiente, es más ya me tengo que ir a mi casa _a comerme mi pasta con mostaza! _(quien habrá dicho eso? nñ)

adiós Max, nos vemos mañana?

si yo vengo mañana Rei

Tyson, Kenny y Daichi: (este último no habia dicho nada porque se estaba riendo) chao Max

hpm masculló Kai interpretación: algo asi como un adiós

_Con Mariam y Hilary...-_ ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

es cierto Mariam éstas sandalias están realmente espectaculares!

verdad! (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Estuvieron como 5 horas comprando por decirlo resumido todo el centro comercial

estoy cansada, pero compramos unas cosas muy lindas!

Cierto, y donde te estas quedando?

pues por el momento no lo se, pero empezaré a buscar un apartamento pequeño para mi sola

ese para mi sola me suena para mi y mi futuro novio jejeje.

Hay pero que ocurrencias tienes Mariam

tu no ibas a ver a los Beyblakers?

sip, ya lo había olvidado, es mas porque no vienes conmigo, así de una vez los saludas

umm.. está bien, qué daño podría hacer?

Se fueron al lugar donde estaban los Beyblakers. Cuando llegaron Hilary tocó la puerta esta vez abrió Kai

Hola Kai, podemos pasar (un poco sonrojada todavía recordaba el "accidente" de un par de horas atrás)

si (también sonrojado aunque lo ocultaba)

Hola, gracias por saludarme Kai. Kai no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mariam, aún

hola, el se había fijado en Mariam y se quedó anonadado por su belleza pero no tanto como con Hilary

así está un poco mejor decía con recelo _estos dos se traen algo raro y no tardaré en descubrirlo_

Mariam………Mariam...Mariam! Pasa pues!

ah, a si ya voy

Cuando entró definitivamente llamó mucho la atención de los chicos sobretodo de Rei

hola chicos, se acuerdan de Mariam?

yo si, hola Mariam!

hola Rei, me alegra que alguien se acuerde de mi después de tanto tiempo

Tyson, Daichi y Kenny solo dijeron un simple Hola

hola a todos, y como han estado durante todo éste tiempo que han hecho, no han ganado ningún campeonato?

no, pero pronto volveré a ser campeón mundial jajaja (de nuevo se encerró en su mundo de auto-elogios)

si aja, bueno fue un placer saludarlos de nuevo, pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a terminar el contrato para mi apartamento y pues ustedes entienden, y saben que, tengo que inaugurar mi nuevo apartamento! y estoy pensando en organizar una fiesta allí, están invitados, pero luego hablaremos con más calma

ya te vas tan rápido, si quieres te puedo acompañar _pero que estoy diciendo?_

si no es molestia, esta bien! Vamos

Así se fueron dejando a todos con medio ojo o.O

y a éstos que les picó?

veo amor en el ambiente

es raro que tu digas cosas así Tyson, algo extraño esta pasando aquí

y donde vas a pasar la noche?

no lo se

yo creo que puedes quedarte en la mansión de Kai, allí hay bastante espacio jejeje

pues eso depende de Kai, tu que dices Kai?

da igual

listo Hilary se queda en casa de Kai, decía Tyson con una feliz afirmación :S

yo ya me voy a mi casa si vas a venir es ahora o nunca

esta bien, adiós chicos

CONTINUARÁ?-----------------

Ya acabe este capi, espero que les haya gustado aunque quedó medio _yo diría que demasiado_ fastidioso, los siguientes estarán mejor _eso espero_

Hilary: así que me voy a casa de Kai, no, no esta mal

Coral: pues claro que no esta mal lo escribí yo!

Kai: ya se te esta pegando, lo de Tyson

Coral: Zape! No, no claro que no eso nunca, mejor doy un adelanto de mi aparición estelar en el fic!

Hilary: como que aparición estelar?

Coral: Pues que voy a aparecer en el fic dentro de un par de capis que les parece

Kai: vas a terminar de estropear el fic

Coral: Tu cállate, si, a y dejen review's, nos vemos!


	4. Tus ojos, Tus labiosTú

_Hols, estoy subiendo este fic de nuevo porque me lo habían borrado, lo voy a subir capi por capi más o menos semanalmente, las respuestas a los reviews que me habían dejado las voy a dejar en el fic y agregaré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen ahora. El fic tendrá algunas modificaciones en el contenido y en los títulos de los capítulos Gracias, ahora pueden seguir leyendo_

Holss! De nuevo estoy aquí escribiendo el 4 capi del fic! No imagine que alguien iba a dejar review's pero estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dejados review's síganlo haciendo para que continúe el fic y aquí van los agradecimientos:

**Respuesta de los Review's**

_Akiko Inihara_Hols, bueno, bueno un poquito de paciencia XDuuu jejeje, aquí ya está el capi! -

_Sakuraby: _Hols, que bueno que te guste mi fic nn, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste

_Kagi35: _Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste

_Hillary-Hiwatari: _Gracias por el review, bueno lo que tu dices es cierto, pero le estoy haciendo modificaciones a los capis, pequeños detalles, sobretodo en este voy a escribir más cosas que no había escrito antes, por eso lee los capis, para que después no pierdas la trama nn

_Alexa Hiwatari: _Gracias por dejar review!

_Amagr: _Gracias por tu review, bueno mi "especialidad" son los capis cortos jejeje, intentaré hacerlos más largos, que bueno que te guste la pareja, umm... por el momento no creo que haya lemon, quizás más adelante haya lemon

_Gabe Logan: _Gracias por tu review, aquí está la continuación

**Respuesta de review de cuando subí el fic anteriormente**

_Kawaii:_ que bueno que no te guste el yaoi y que también te guste la pareja de KaixHilary! Tenemos gustos similares

_Tamy:_ Que bien que te encante el fic y también mi selección de parejas!

_Sky d_: Aquí está el capi, y pues no, no pondré a Mariam con Max, la pondré con... bueno creo que ya todos sabemos con quien, no?

Ya saben el fic no es nada yaoi así que pues los amantes del yaoi queda a su criterio...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

_pensamientos _

( comentarios )

Mejor no sigo llenando la hoja con cosas tontas y empiezo a escribir el fic, les parece? Espero que si!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Amor del Bueno**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo anterior III: (Si vas a venir es ahora o nunca)

listo Hilary se queda en casa de Kai, decía Tyson con una feliz afirmación :S

yo ya me voy a mi casa si vas a venir es ahora o nunca

esta bien, adiós chicos

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo IV: Tus ojos, Tus labios, Tú

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Hilary y Kai iban camino a la mansión de Kai cuando

oye Kai, espero que no hayas malentendido lo de ésta mañana porque fue solo un accidente y no pasó de allí _me estoy echando la soga al cuello con lo que estoy diciendo, además me gusto sentir a Kai tan Cerca de mi ..._

Pues claro que no significó nada mira que andas insinuando? _Aunque no estuvo tan mal Hilary ha crecido bastante y pues..., pero que ando pensando, yo no soy ningún débil que se enamora de una cara bonita_

yo no estoy insinuando nada simplemente quería que tuviéramos las cosas en claro Decía Hilary un poco triste pero lo ocultó bastante bien

ya llegamos, pasa

Hilary entró y detrás Kai

Kai, donde dormiré?

sígueme, en esta habitación, señaló una habitación con una hermosa decoración en colores pasteles, sobresaliendo el blanco con detalles en dorado, era una habitación espaciosa y con baño dentro

esta habitación esta preciosa, seguro que es ésta, no te equivocaste?

A menos que quieras dormir en la mía?

No...no te preocupes ésta esta bien gracias jejeje, Hilary se había quedado helada con esas palabras. Una pregunta Kai...

La cena es a las 8:00pm, puedes bañarte y luego vestirte adecuadamente para la cena, ok?

ehh...adecuadamente?

si, una criada te traerá la ropa y te ayudará. De todas maneras mi habitación es la que esta en frente, ahora yo voy a tomar una ducha y me voy a vestir para bajar a cenar

está bien

Bien, ya viene la criada Y con estás palabras se retiró a su habitación

Hilary se quedó un rato observando la habitación, le parecí absolutamente preciosa, observaba cada detalle con admiración, mientras recordaba su conversación, no pensó que Kai le fuese a decir algo como lo que le dijo "_A menos que quieras dormir en la mía_" cuando oyó esas palabras su cuerpo se paralizó y mil cosas vinieron a su mente, por un momento se imaginó junto a Kai en su cama..., pero al siguiente segundo volvió a la realidad. Aquella habitación le recordaba algo pero no sabía qué...le recordaba...le recordaba...

Mí casa! Grito Hilary entre preocupada y asombrada.

Ahyyyy cómo lo puede olvidar? Cuando llegue a Japón debía llamar a mi madre para avisarle que había llegado con bien, debe estar muy preocupada por mí. Debo llamarla ahora, supongo que Kai me puede prestar el teléfono, para hacer la llamada. Salió del cuarto, pero ahora se encontraba en un enorme pasillo

No si, bien, claro, como yo se dónde está el teléfono. Decía para sí misma en tono sarcástico.

Bueno Kai me dijo que si necesitaba algo podía ir a preguntarle. En ese momento tocó la puerta del cuarto que Kai le había dicho era el de él

Simplemente se escuchó un Adelante, en una voz ronca y sexy. Hilary haciendo caso a las palabras, se vio dentro de una habitación, más grande que la de ella en colores azul marino y dorado, tenía grandes ventanas, muebles, alfombras, lámparas, una enorme cama que se veía deliciosa, pero por ningún lado veía a Kai, precisamente escuchó la llave del agua cerrarse y la puerta del inmenso baño se abría.

Hilary quien se había acercado a la puerta de aquél baño, para decirle a Kai lo del teléfono, se encontró a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Kai por el cual resbalaban gotas de agua por sus pectorales, su cabello húmedo despeinado y sólo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura, se veía demasiado sexy según Hilary, pero inmediatamente se puso más roja que un tomate, intento alejarse, pero dio un tras pie, que si no hubiese sido por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron no dudaría en llevarse un gran golpe, pero ahora más que un golpe necesitaba que le cayera un bote a agua fría para ver si estaba soñando, porque sólo en un sueño ella podría estar pegada al torso desnudo de Kai mientras él la tomaba por los brazos, acercándola hacía el y dejando una distancia cada vez menor, pero cada vez más peligrosa.

Kai la separo un poco de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, no le molestaba en absoluto tenerla entre sus brazos aunque quisiera que fuera en otra situación y no en esta...hablando de ésta...porqué ella estaba en su cuarto?

Hilary, por qué estás en mi cuarto? Dijo tratando de sonar lo menos pedante u autoritario, no quería que ella sintiese que la estaba botando

Ehhh...yo...yo...yo venía a decirte que...que si me puedes prestar el teléfono, es que debo llamar a mi madre.

Está bien, si quieres usas este que está aquí, dijo después de soltarla delicadamente y dirigirse a uno que tenía en una mesa.

Ok, gracias no tardaré mucho, ella se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca del teléfono e hizo la llamada, a todo esto Kai se encontraba recostado del marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados y sin perder ni un solo movimiento de Hilary, al estar cerca de ella sintió un fuego que le recorrió el cuerpo, era extraño, nunca había sentido algo así, sólo cuando cayó encima de ella y sus cuerpos quedaron se juntaron. Indudablemente aquella sensación sólo la producía ella en sus cuerpo.

Gracias Kai ya terminé.

Ok, bueno ahora me voy a cambiar.

Al escuchar estas palabras Hilary se sonrojó levemente recordando en el estado en que se encontraba Kai (sólo con la toalla en la cintura), ehhh...disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo jejeje creo que yo me voy a duchar y a cambiarme también

Y así salió de la habitación de Kai y entró en la de ella, al poco rato tocaron la puerta y una mucama entró

Buenas tardes señorita, el Joven Kai me pidió que la ayudara, pase por acá (la condujo al baño) voy a poner a llenar la bañera y le colocaré rosas, para que se bañe y dejaré la ropa que usará para cenar encima de la cama y si no necesita más nada me retiro

Es...está bien muchas gracias.

Así Hilary se baño y salió para vestirse en la habitación cuando vio la ropa que había dejado la criada se asombró

bueno creo que tendré que ponerme esto por el momento, se vistió y llamó a una criada

ya la ayudo a peinarse y maquillarse señorita ah y también le traigo los accesorios

Pe...

no, no se preocupe por nada y en segundos (si soy exagerada jejeje)

La mucama había arreglado a Hilary

Pero esto es demasiado para una cena, porque me ha dado ésta ropa y me ha arreglado así?

Pues en esta mansión se acostumbran las cenas, desayunos y almuerzos de éste tipo y hay que vestirse acorde a la ocasión

pero igual es demasiado

En ese momento llegó otra mucama

Mucama 2: El joven Kai ya está abajo, por favor Srta. Hilary baje

está bien salió de la habitación

Entre las dos mucamas comentaban en voz baja que seguro ella era la novia de Kai

Hilary empezó a bajar las escaleras Kai estaba abajo (parado y de espalda) Hilary terminó de bajar y ya abajo le tocó el hombro a Kai para que volteara en eso

Hola Hilary, acompáñame a la mesa y le extendió el brazo a Hilary en el camino

oye Kai porque tuve que vestirme y arreglarme así y porque tu estás vestido así? Dijo en u audible susurro acercándose al oído de Kai lo que ella no sabía era que se había acercado bastante y su aliento rozaba el cuello del chico, lo cual le provocaba enormemente un deseo de besarla con pasión, él intentando controlar sus impulsos, volteo y fijo su mirada en los vivaces ojos de la castaña, que lo miraba con interrogación inocentemente, o eso era lo que él creía pues en esos instantes el atravesaba por las mismas sensaciones.

Hilary estaba vestida con un traje (vestido) largo, strapless ceñido al cuerpo el vestido era color Azul marino, llevaba unas sandalias muy sencillas (las tapaba el vestido) en color plateado al igual que los largos zarcillos, llevaba un maquillaje muy natural, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño (muy bonito) que dejaba caer en sus hombros y pecho un par de mechones en forma ondulada (se veían sexy) en conclusión Hilary se veía despampanante, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Kai.

Pero él no se quedaba Atrás, el llevaba una pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabotonados (en la parte del cuello) y encima de la camisa blanca un palto ( bueno creo que así se llama la chaqueta cuando es de un traje formal ) en negro que hacía juego con el pantalón (se abran dado cuenta de que no soy buena en las descripciones para chicos pero hago lo posible), Hilary pensaba que Kai se veía guapísimo y esos botones desabotonados le daban un toque sexy!.

Ahora ambos estaban encerrados en la mirada del otro, para Kai los labios de Hilary (con un labial de tono rosa-fucsia) le llamaban poderosamente la atención, quería devorarlos en ese mismo instante, y ella atraída por el aroma de Kai, quería lo mismo que el chico, no deseaba que ese momento terminara nunca, pretendía quedarse allí con el sin que nadie los molestara, poco a poco sus cuerpos atraídos por una fuerza inexplicable se iban acercando y sus miradas no se despegaban de los ojos del otro...

--------------------------------CONTINUARA?----------------

Ya veremos si continua, si se abran dado cuenta en esta capi solo aparecieron Kai y Hilary bueno el capi estuvo dedicado a ellos y por eso no aparecerá nada de ellos por aquí abajo así que de una vez les digo hasta otro capitulo y no olviden dejar review's ok, bye besos


	5. Una velada imprevista

_Hols, estoy subiendo este fic de nuevo porque me lo habían borrado, lo voy a subir capi por capi más o menos semanalmente, las respuestas a los reviews que me habían dejado las voy a dejar en el fic y agregaré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen ahora. El fic tendrá algunas modificaciones en el contenido y en los títulos de los capítulos Gracias, ahora pueden seguir leyendo_

Hols! Que tal como les va! Se han dado cuenta actualizo cada fin de semana (sábado o domingo recuerden que los capi se muestran un día después ) Pero esta vez no será así porque han pasado 2 semanas (es que no tengo casi tiempo para actualizar,) pero prometo ser mas rápida actualizando pero eso ya es cosa mía y de que dejen review's el caso es que quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review's!

Gracias porque cuando leo los review's me pongo muy feliz y actualizo, también tomo muy en cuenta lo que dice cada review y de allí saco ideas para el fic cuando dejen review's escriban que les pareció, díganme también que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capi y que creen que va a pasar

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Respuesta de los Review's (muy muy feliz! O me dejaron bastantes reviews! 9! O u)**

T_suki Hiwatari Yui _no soy mala...sólo que me gusta dejar a mis lectores con intriga muajajajaja ¬¬uu Muchas gracias por tu review! Y...aquí está la continuación O

_Erika hiwatari _Hols, gracias por tu review o que bien que te guste como pongo al personaje de Kai nn

_AkikoInihara: _jejeje XD, bueno hago lo que puedo, pero aquí esta! -

_Sky d: _de nada nn, aquí esta la actualización, lo más rápido que mi creatividad puede dar u. De nada, bueno esa es la triste realidad, pero aquí aunque sea sólo uno, está un fic sin yaoi!. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi también!. besos

_Carmen: _Hols, muchas gracias por tu review! Me encanto, espero que este capi también te guste, y bueno trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo y pues aprovecho cuando atrapo a mi musa para poder seguir escribiendo nn

_Orkin: _gracias por tu review! Sip, realmente yo pienso lo mismo, no me gusta el yaoi y sólo hay fics yaoi, salvo algunas excepciones, pero aquí esta mi fic para hacer la diferencia! nn

_Amagr: _Que bien que te gusta mis descripciones! Siempre pienso que son aburridas para los lectores pero me gusta hacerlas, gracias por tu comentario! -

_Sakuraby: _qué tal? Bueno aquí está este capi, que bien que te gustan las descripciones de Kai y también mi fic ...y por el momento hay que aplacar la lujuria ¬¬...pero sólo por el momento XD, ya como que di un avance, no?

_Kagi35: _Hols! Gracias por tu review, en cuanto al beso….creo que…mejor sigues leyendo!

**Respuesta de review de cuando subí el fic anteriormente**

_Tsugume-Tari_ : Gracias por dejar review y aquí esta el capi que bien que te haya gustado el fic!.

_Tamy: gracias por el review bueno lo de la vestimenta la de Kai no era tan formal y la de Hilary pues... ya verás que pasa con eso jejeje._

_kawaii : Hols, intentaré hacer los capis más largos y espero que este capi también te guste_

_Puchiko/Sana-chan: Gracias por el review que bien que te guste la trama y todo el fic!. Ya me diste una idea de lo que va a pasar en este capitulo!. Bueno en cuanto a lo del tipo de escritura no quise hacerlo en forma de guión pero es que cuando leo un fic y no dice el nombre de la persona que habla me enredo toda y no me gusta por eso lo hago así_

Avisados el fic no es nada yaoi así que pues los amantes del yaoi queda a su criterio...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

_pensamientos _

( comentarios )

Nessa: Les cuento que voy a hacer mi aparición estelar en este capitulo del fic!

Kai: espero que no arruines el fic

Nessa: claro que no más bien te voy a ayudar a ti y a hily opss se supone que no debo adelantar nada mejor me callo y vamos con el fic

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-Amor del Bueno

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo anterior IV: (Tus ojos, Tus labios, Tú)

Ahora ambos estaban encerrados en la mirada del otro, para Kai los labios de Hilary (con un labial de tono rosa-fucsia) le llamaban poderosamente la atención, quería devorarlos en ese mismo instante, y ella atraída por el aroma de Kai, quería lo mismo que el chico, no deseaba que ese momento terminara nunca, pretendía quedarse allí con el sin que nadie los molestara, poco a poco sus cuerpos atraídos por una fuerza inexplicable se iban acercando y sus miradas no se despegaban de los ojos del otro...

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo V: Una velada imprevista

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

estaban a escasos milímetros, de unir sus labios en un roce inocente, pero a la vez deseado...

Su abuelo lo espera en la mesa joven Kai, en ese mágico momento se escucho de manera atormentante la voz de una de las mucamas

Vamos en un momento, la voz ronca y las palabras arrastradas de Kai le dejaron muy en claro a la mucama que había interrumpido algo.

Es...es mejor que vayamos, Kai. La dulce voz de Hilary regreso un poco de tranquilidad a un Kai furioso por la interrupción...pero eso no se quedaría allí...

Poco después llegaron al comedor, que era realmente inmenso y elegante. La mesa-comedor era rectangular de 12 puestos, el abuelo de Kai estaba sentado en el puesto principal

Pueden sentarse, se escuchó la voz ronca del Abuelo de Kai

Kai le abrió la silla a Hilary ella se sentó, luego Kai se sentó en el puesto que estaba frente al de Hilary

Aún no vamos a cenar estamos esperando a 3 personas más dijo del A.K respondiendo a la pregunta nunca formulada por nadie

quienes?

ya lo verás, conoces a una de esas personas Kai

En ese momento entraron 2 chicas y 1 chico por donde habían entrado Kai y Hilary

Chica 1: Hola abuelo, hola primo (dirigiéndose a Kai)

Kai impresionado. Hola , Alysa

Alysa era la prima de Kai, era una chica alta de 24 años muy bonita, rubia, blanca, ojos café y delgada , llevaba un vestido negro largo que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda tenía el cabello por los hombros suelto pero bien arreglado, un maquillaje sencillo y pocos accesorios

Hola bueno les presento a mi novio Ryan señalo a el chico que la acompañaba

Ryan saludó. Él era un chico de cabello castaño ojos verdes alto 25 años, muy apuesto!

Y a mi amiga Sofía (naa, aquí aparecí!)

Hola -

Sofía era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ojos verde agua, blanca, alta y delgada muy bonita de 24 años y llevaba un vestido color amarillo largo y pegadito con un corte bastante pronunciado en "v" y tiritas cruzadas en la espalda, el cabello hasta la cintura lo llevaba suelto con un broche brillante, accesorios sencillos y el maquillaje en tonos amarillos y dorados

A k: Siéntense por favor

El abuelo de Kai se paro de la silla al igual que Kai, mientras se sentaban los invitados

Y quedaron sentados así: el abuelo de Kai en el puesto principal, hacia el lado derecho estaba Kai, al lado Sofía (o sea yo!), y al lado de Sofía estaba Alysa, del otro lado, lado izquierdo del abuelo estaba Hilary y al lado Ryan

Empezaron a cenar mientras hacían algunos comentarios normales

Después de que todos habían cenado seguían sentados charlando amenamente en el comedor bebiendo vino hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y decidieron irse a dormir.

Bueno es tarde, lo mejor es que nos retiremos de la mesa ya, dijo el A.K, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Kai y Hilary a las de antes, Alysa que era la prima de Kai tenía una habitación en ese mismo pasillo, pero su novio y Sofía tenían que ir a otro lado a las habitaciones de huéspedes, así que Kai decidió acompañarlos.

Cuando iban hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes, Alysa entró a la habitación de su novio cerraron con seguro y bueno...ya saben que pasó jejeje

Kai y Hilary estaban acompañando a Sofía a su habitación.

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-Con Mariam y Rei...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...-

A todas éstas Rei había acompañado a Mariam a su casa, pero no se había quedado afuera, en éste preciso momento

Rei creo que ya es suficiente, (esto lo decía porque ellos estaban en la cama de Mariam y Rei estaba empezando a desabotonar la camisa de Mariam mientras se besaban tierna pero a la ves apasionadamente) yo no quiero llegar más lejos...aún

Mariam si tu no quieres no te puedo obligar, podemos ir poco a poco, si quieres que eso hagamos

gracias por entenderme Rei, sabes no es fácil para mi, a pesar de que fui novia de Ozuma pues entre el y yo nunca pasó nada y si estas dispuesto a ir poco a poco, eso me haría muy feliz

Le dio un último beso a Mariam con mucha ternura y ambos se quedaron dormidos (de seguro quieren saber como llegaran hasta allí, pues un día... les contaré XD)

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-Volviendo a la mansión de Kai...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Había un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

Y...desde cuándo son novios? Dijo Sofía intentando romper el incómodo silencio de manera "inocente" (muajajajaja si claro inocente muajajajaja ehhh bueno toy medio lok pero no importa seguiré con mis planes de juntarlos muajajajaja...ok suficiente ¬¬)

o.O, Kai

o.O , Hilary

O.o, Sofía….qué...qué paso? Vieron un fantasma? Porque a mi me encantan...dónde está? Decía Sofía con voz de niña a la que le dan su dulce (XD jajaja, ¬¬)

No...no hay ningún fantasma, lo que pasa es que...

Pero Kai fue interrumpido, aaaa qué lástima...yo quería ver uno, decía Sofía mientras cascaditas de lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Bueno... pero como se hace? Jejeje, creo que lo mej...en ese momento se desmayó cayendo a piso (Ahyyyy por que nadie me agarró:( conciencia: por que eres mala coral: yo no soy mala :( conciencia: sí...eres mala...dejaste a tus lectores con mucha intriga el capi pasado coral: a bueno...Ouu jejeje)

Kai la levantó del piso y la llevó a la habitación donde ella iba a dormir

Para despertarla podemos usar alcohol o algo así decía Hilary con voz preocupada

Voy a buscar alcohol y un algodón, regreso en un momento

Al ratito llegó Kai con el alcohol, Hilary se lo puso cerca de la nariz (para que lo oliera) y poco después Sofía empezó a despertar

Que me pasó? Decía un poco aturdida

Te desmayaste en el pasillo

Me...desmaye? o.O qué extraño! Jejeje decía rascándose la cabeza u. Si bueno, creo que ya estoy bien mejor y ya se van a "descansar" jejeje.

Pero no es normal que una persona se desmaye así, como así, debes ir al médico. En ese momento una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Sofía mientras se tomaba el vientre con una mano.

Qué te sucede, preguntó Kai

No...no...es nada...tranquilos...ach. su voz entrecortada denotaba que no se encontraba bien

Kai creo que lo mejor es que la llevemos a una clínica

Está bien.

Sofía vamos a la clínica, así te revisan y estamos seguros de que no es nada malo, y no voy a aceptar un negativa

Ok, ok está bien, vamos. En lo que se fue a parar de la cama vio todo negro y se fue a hacia delante, Hilary la sostuvo

Oye Kai por qué no me das una ayudita, decía arrastrando las palabras

Eh, si ya voy. Cuando Kai se acerco para ayudar a Hilary, nuevamente quedaron frente a frente, ahora se miraban como lo había hecho antes pero un gemido inconsciente por parte de Sofía los sacó de sus pensamientos, Kai la cargo y se fueron a la clínica, en el camino no se dijeron absolutamente nada

Más tarde llegaron a la clínica, llevaron a Sofía a emergencias y después de que estaba en una habitación (el médico ya la había examinado) el doctor salió a hablar con Kai y con Hilary, pero ella había ido al cafetín de la clínica a comprar un café, usted fue quien la trajo, cierto?

Sí. fue lo único que respondió Kai

le voy a dar una buena noticia, usted va a ser PADRE! Dijo el doctor con cara de loco

QUE! o.O

Hilary, que había llegado en ese momento y escucho lo que dijo el doctor, QUE!

Doctor, QUE!

Enfermera (que pasaba por allí) QUE!

Ok ya basta continuemos

Como que padre? Explíquese doctor! Kai aún no salía del trance (XD)

si, como que padre? decía Hilary de manera celosa y mirando incriminatoriamente a Kai

que? oO Yo no hice nada, decía Kai respondiendo a la mirada de Hilary

Lo que pasa es que la señorita, bueno señora Sofía está concibiendo una criatura desde hace un mes, dijo el doctor, que ahora parecía más "serio" (ese doctor tiene problemas nñ)

y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

sí, que tiene que ver contigo Kai! Decía Hilary celosa

perdón si me confundí, pensé que usted (refiriéndose a Kai)era el esposo de la señorita Sofía, doctor loco hablando ¬¬uu

Claro que no, el es mi... de repente Hilary se quedo callada y se puso roja

yo soy tu que?

creo que la paciente ya despertó si quieren pueden pasar a verla, dijo el doctor para alivio de Hilary y molestia de Kai

esta bien, vamos

Ambos siguieron al doctor hasta la habitación donde estaba Sofía

Hola, que estoy haciendo... en una clínica? Decía Sofía con cara de "niña feliz" (tengo problemas jejeje nñ)

es que te volviste a desmayar y te trajimos inmediatamente le respondió Hilary

Y que bueno que lo hicimos porque hay algo diferente en ti, dijo Kai

Cómo?

que llevas otra personita contigo, dijo ahora Hilary tratando de ser sutil

Aún no entiendo

ellos quieren decir que usted está embrazada Señorita Sofía, decía el doctor "seriamente"

QUE?

--------------------------------CONTINUARA?----------------

Hols! Que tal, les gustó, no les gustó? Quisieran que apareciera algo en espacial en el próximo capitulo? Quieren que quite algo? Quieren que siga la historia? O que definitivamente deje de escribir? Bueno cualquier cosa me la dicen en un review -.

Y bueno les puedo adelantar que aunque este capi estuvo flojo a mi parecer nada como el anterior, pues el próximo capi se viene con todo! Esta historia está llegando a su final, cada vez quedan menos capitulos, pero cada vez se ponen más interesantes!

Espero mínimo 5 reviews, si no... no continuo

Besos, atte.: Coral! -


	6. Mensaje subliminal

Hols, que tal! Como andan bueno yo por aquí bien pasando éstas vacas algo aburrida, por cierto les comento que a partir de ahora si los capis son totalmente nuevos porque hasta el cap pasado era que yo había subido el fic, así que este y los próximos caps son nuevecitos! Espero que sigan leyendo les guste lo disfruten y dejen review con sus comentarios ideas o lo que quieran de preferencia no insultos por fa u.u.

Advierto que en este cap va a haber un poco de Lime.

Ahora los agradecimientos! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me dejaron 11 reviews, estoy feliz! Espero todos estos y más reviews en este cap!

_Erika Hiwatari: _Hols, bueno aquí voy tratando de actualizar más rápido, cómo me cuesta, es que se me va la creatividad u.u. Me alegra que te guste la historia, por cierto gachas por el review! nn

_Amagr: _ Hols, me gusto mucho tu review! Mil gracias! - y tranqui ya entre Kai y Hilary va a pasar algo no mucho pero va a pasar algo va a ser del estilo "bonito y romántico" ya después vendrá el lemon jeje no desesperes -. Por cierto otra persona también me dijo que había quedado cómico el capi, yo intenté ponerle algo de humor, aunque no se me da mucho esto del humor pero que bueno que gusto mi pequeño intento, ahora veo y no fue tan fallido el intento jeje. Un beso y espero que este cap te guste también

_Sky d: _Como lo pediste aquí sigo la historia -. A mi también, personalmente odio el yaoi . pero respeto el gusto de los demás, por eso me dedico a escribir fics sin yaoi, sobre todo en algunos animes se da más el yaoi que otros jeje. Gracias por tu review!

_Alexa Hiwatari: _Bueno yo sé...es que me gusta dejar en suspenso..Mmm..qué significa curado? U es que no sé jeje. Bueno aquí voy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible

_HikariNimo: _Hols, gracias por tu review, bueno ya pronto y pasa algo entre Kai y Hilary y ya verás más de Mariam y Rei

_Esther: _que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por dejar review! Y pues aquí está la continuación espero que te guste!

_TamaoRaven: _Hols! Muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias por la felicitación :$ .. Bueno eso del lago, pues te digo, la cosa va en que a los gays en ocasiones se les llama patos, entonces los patos están en el lago, ves? Espero que entiendas, porque yo no sé explicar muy bien que digamos U. Yap tranqui que pronto viene lo de Mariam y Rei jeje. Uhich no sé que voy a hacer, me van a demandar por infartar a mis lectores, porque no eres la única que me lo dice u.u ¬¬u. NO desesperes que también ya pronto viene lo de Kai y Hilary.

_Tsuki Hiwatari Yui: _ Muchas gracias por tu review, me anima a continuar el fic, gracias. Bueno aquí está la continuación espero que te guste -!

_Kagi35: _ hols, bueno intentaré dejar lo del drama es que se me sale y no lo controlo jeje, pero creo no veo mucho drama de todas maneras, ya verás que pasó con Sofía nn

_Carmen: _me alegra que te haya gustado! Si sería bueno un fic dedicado sólo a Rei y Mariam, lo he pensado pero por el momento no te prometo nada, porque estoy ocupada por actualizar esta y otra historia, si hago otra más me voy a tardar mucho en actualizar ¬¬ gracias por tu review, aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste, trataré de integrar a Mariam y a Rei más al fic nn

_Sakuraby: _jejeje está muy cómico tu review jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado .. Y pues ya pondré lo que pasa con Mariam y Rei nn, gracias por dejar review!

Avisados el fic no es nada yaoi así que pues los amantes del yaoi queda a su criterio...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenece ok

_pensamientos _

( comentarios )

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-Amor del Bueno

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo anterior V: (Una velada imprevista)

es que te volviste a desmayar y te trajimos inmediatamente le respondió Hilary

Y que bueno que lo hicimos porque hay algo diferente en ti, dijo Kai

Cómo?

que llevas otra personita contigo, dijo ahora Hilary tratando de ser sutil

Aún no entiendo

ellos quieren decir que usted está embrazada Señorita Sofía, decía el doctor "seriamente"

QUE?

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo VI: **_Mensaje subliminal _**

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Sí! Eso, debe estar muy feliz señora Sofía, decía el loco doctor

SEÑORITA! En cuanto a lo del bebé bueno...eh, eh yo, yo (demasiado asombrada)

¿quién se quedara con la señora bueno SEÑORITA! Sofía? Preguntaba el doctor (medio loco él)

¡Será mejor que te quedes tu Kai! ¡Es tu hijo, no! Y sale de la habitación aguantándose las lágrimas para que Kai no la viera llorando

Kai: pero Hilary yo...

o.Ô tu hijo! ya entiendo... Kai... creo que es mejor que vayas con ella y le aclares las cosas, porque definitivamente está muy equivocada jejeje nñ Decía Sofía en tono dulce

aja... fue la respuesta que recibió de Kai

Hilary saliendo de la clínica, bien lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy toda mojada, perfecto! Decía con molestia para si misma _¿Como Kai pudo hacerme esto?... Pero de que hablas Hilary? El no es tu novio o algo así, aunque bien que quisieras que lo fuera, pero ya va a ser padre_ (llorando aun mas) _ eso me pasa por no decir las cosas, siempre a mí, siempre lo mismo...por qué! _POR QUÉ! El último por qué lo dijo en un fuerte grito, en el que liberó su furia y su dolor

Luego siente de que alguien le agarra el brazo

Kai susurrándole en el oído Hilary, te lo juro... no hice nada

Hilary: si Kai... y yo nací ayer, se les nota a los dos, porque decías que no la conocías, la conocías mejor que todos los que estábamos allí

Hilary te lo juro... créeme. En ese momento la lluvia arreció, Kai tomó suavemente a Hilary por ambos brazos la giro hacia él y ambos se encerraron en la mirada del otro

Pero el médico lo dijo! Tiene que ser cierto! Kai dime la verdad! Decía Hilary con dolor pero con fuerza en sus palabras. Por favor dime la verdad esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

La atmósfera tensa, se hacía más pesada. Hilary quería creerle, él lo veía en los ojos de ella, pero por qué, por qué no le creía?. Repentinamente los impulsos de Kai se apropiaron de sus acciones y en segundos se encontraba besando a Hilary, ella al principio se resistió pero poco a poco se rindió en los labios de Kai.

Primero fue un roce, un ligereza. A medida que pasaba en tiempo, el agua de lluvia helada tocaba el cuerpo de ambos, pero eso era lo que menos importancia tenía, el lenguaje corporal se hacía existente, ella pasó su mano por el cuello de Kai y movía su mano entre sus cabellos. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura y espalda de Hilary y la acercó más a sus cuerpo, ahora ambos totalmente empapados por el agua, estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpo rozaban...y el beso...ese beso, ambos lo deseaban con fervor, sus labios en roces interminables, se permitieron la profundidad, de los labios del otro, ambos se exploraban, se saboreaban no querían acabar, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus ritmos cardiacos exaltados los desvelaban. Ese beso era de entrega total, la boca de Hilary iba abriéndose, dejando estaba para que Kai explorara más allá de sus labios, ambos querían más, pero no podía, no allí, no así...no...después de unos extensos minutos que para ambos se hicieron cortos, se separaron, contra su propia voluntad pero debía respirar.

Ahora sus miradas seguían atrapadas la una con la otra, poco a poco Hilary se recostó en el pecho de Kai y el la abrazó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño a ella y apoyó un poco su cabeza sobre la de ella, estuvieron así un buen rato, luego Hilary movió su cabeza para dar con los ojos de Kai

Es...en serio?

claro... lo juro...

Kai (abrazándolo) que bueno y se volvió a recostar en su pecho

oye... no te gustaría tener una cita conmigo

claro Kai _sí!_

aun así me quedo?

si, ya estoy muy cansada

de acuerdo

adiós se acerco y le dio y suave beso en los labios

a... a... a... adiós (sonrojado)

Al volver a la habitación---

Y? Qué pasó? Me tienes intrigada, esto está de telenovela jejeje

Qué, cómo que qué pasó? De que novela hablas?

Ahyyyy, que qué fue lo que pasó con Hilary allá afuera, que te dijo, qué le dijiste, tengo una necesidad imperiosa de saber jejejeje.

Bueno nada le dijo que tu hijo no es mi hijo y ya

Y ya, así nada más... estás muy feliz como para que haya sido un simple y ya, cuéntame completo! nn

Tienes un radar para las mentiras o qué?

A pues... cómo quisiera uno, sería perfecto para cuando me dijeran mentiras podría saber que es una mentira...(PAH! la nube se rompió). Bueno dime pues le pediste que fuera tu novia o qué?

No sólo le pedí que saliera conmigo! Al escuchar sus propias palabras se sonrojo

Aja! Ya te lo saqué jejeje, soy una experta con o sin radar...pero presiento que pasó algo más...qué! ya se se besaron si! Sii se besaron

Ok, ya, ya te lo dije, por cierto dónde está el doctor loco?

Loco? Porqué?

Cómo que porqué?

Porqué qué?

Qué?

Qué?

Ok, ya vasta mi drama de novela se convierte en una comedia barata. Dijo Kai en tono sarcástico

Tu qué?

Y vas a seguir?

No, bueno como sea que te dijo el doctor, porque te desmayaste y todo eso?

Aaa...eso...(su voz que hacía unos minutos sonaba jovial como era su forma de ser, se quebró y pasó a ser una abatida y triste) bueno cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada quedé muy asombrada porque desde hace un año intento concebir un bebé pero no podía fui al médico y me dijo que yo no podía tener bebés, pero a pesar de que he quedado embarazada el doctor me dijo que es un embarazo de alto riesgo, y que duda que pueda mantener el feto en el útero el tiempo necesario para que se forme el bebé...

Eso quiere decir que...

Sí...es probable que aborte. No lo entiendo, tantas mujeres que son bendecidas con algo tan bello con lo es un niño y se practican abortos o abandonan a sus bebes, y cuando uno quiere tener un bebé no puede, el año pasado me resigne a que no podía tener hijos, pero ahora esto me da una pequeña esperanza pero...(unas lagrimas silenciosas empezaban a salir de sus ojos) si pierdo a este bebé, no creo que pueda soportarlo...

Yo...no sé que decirte (se sentó en un mueble que había en la habitación cerca de la cama) yo no sé mucho de estás cosas ni de los sentimientos, pero ten fe en que todo saldrá bien y quizás no todo salga como tú quieres pero todo en la vida tiene una razón de ser, quizás tu misión no es tener un hijo, pero sea lo que sea que ocurra sé que tú podrás lograrlo

Gracias (susurro limpiándose las lagrimas), es extraño se supone que debería ser a revés, se supone que yo debería darte consejos para tu relación con Hilary, pero creo que lo único que puedo decirte es que busques dentro de ti los sentimientos y que no es una señal de debilidad dejar que salgan a flote...por cierto creo te estoy ayudando un poco porque ahorita expresaste más de lo que sueles decir .. Nuevamente volvía a su tono risueño.

Luego pasó la noche sin contratiempos a la mañana siguiente dieron de alta a Sofía y se fue a la mansión de Kai

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-Con Mariam y Rei...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...-

Estaba amaneciendo y Rei se despertó primero

_Que bien dormí!...Mmm dónde estoy?... y con quién...Mariam! _ella estaba dormida sobre su pecho y el la abrazaba. Poco a poco y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama y se puso su camisa mientras iba recordando lo que había pasado

...- ...- ...- Flash back- ...- ...- ...-

Había llegado a el apartamento de Mariam, se encontraban en la puerta. Si quieres puedes pasar y nos tomamos algo, para agradecerte el que me hayas acompañado.

Bueno está bien, gracias. Y así entraron se sentaron el la sala, el apartamento estaba algo vacío.

Jeje ya te darás cuenta, de que no hay mucho muebles, pero es que aún no traen todas las cosas, lo primero que trajeron fueron las cosas de mi cuarto pero como verás.. no está todo jeje, creo que mañana terminan de traer los muebles de la sala y el comedor. Se dirigieron a la cocina allí preparó unos cócteles sencillos.

Toma espero que te guste, los aprendí a preparar mientras estuve en Australia, son unos cócteles que personalmente me parecen exquisitos están muy livianos, no tienen casi alcohol, sólo un poco de vodka. Las copas se veían llamativas. después de probarlo

Es un cóctel muy rico Mariam, muchas gracias. Poco a poco se lo iban tomando mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, a medida que iban hablando se daban cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

Que tal si te muestro el apartamento a si me dices que te parece?

Me parece buena idea. Finalmente terminaron en la habitación de Mariam, ya se habían terminado los cócteles. Luego sus miradas se cruzaron y quizás por influencia del alcohol o quizás sentimientos reprimidos, pero se acercaron y empezaron a besarse con suavidad, poco después Mariam abrió su boca y Rei introdujo su lengua, el beso se hizo más profundo, ambos degustaban con suma paciencia los labios del otro.

...- ...- ...- Fin Flash back- ...- ...- ...-

Mariam estaba despertando cuando vio a Rei mientras se terminaba de poner la camisa.

Hola Rei, decía con su habitual tono pero con algo de tristeza por ver como Rei estaba a punto de irse sin decir nada

Ho...hola Mariam, cómo estás?

Bien...

No quise despertarte, iba a ir a la cocina para ver que podía hacer de desayuno y luego te iba a venir a despertar pero veo que me ganaste.

Rei...estaba pensando en lo de anoche y yo...

Si yo entiendo fue un error, lo siento, tranquila ya me voy.

Yo...no quise decir eso, para mí fue todo lo contrario, cuando me besaste sentí algo que nunca había sentido y me gustó, pero si tu piensas así...

---------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ?------------------------------------------------------------------

Hols! Que tal? Que les pareció? Espero que bien...bueno como tantos lo han pedido y como me encanta complacer a mis lectores...pues paso algo entre Kai y Hilary y también vieron lo que pasó entre Mariam y Rei, no sé si se dieron cuenta pero lo de K y H fue más metafórico y lo de R y M fue más se podría decir que físico, bueno este último comentario no tiene sentido pero quería escribir más jeje U

Bueno un beso grandote a todos, se me cuidan paséenla súper en sus vacas y dejen reviews, atte. Coral (K)


	7. Trémulo desencanto

Hols!...bueno después de tantos meses…ya perdí la cuenta aquí traigo este nuevo capitulo.

Primer que nada me quiero disculpar con todos mis queridos lectores por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero la rezón es simple, sentí que había perdido el interés por el anime…pero un ultimo review que llego a mi correo hace no mucho me animó a continuar el fic, espero que les guste porque voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo...Recuerden dejar reviews para ver si continuo o no la historia…

Bueno aquí les dejo el séptimo (todavía no me creo haber llegado a siete capítulos! Me hace muy feliz) capitulo, espero les guste. Los agradecimientos están al final (nuevo formato "supuestamente" jeje)

Avisados el fic no es nada yaoi así que pues los amantes del yaoi queda a su criterio...

Creo que está de más decir que los personajes de beyblade ni nada me pertenecen OK

_Pensamientos _

(Comentarios)

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-Amor del Bueno

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- **_Anteriormente_**...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

(Capitulo VI: Mensaje Subliminal)

Rei...estaba pensando en lo de anoche y yo...

Si yo entiendo fue un error, lo siento, tranquila ya me voy.

Yo...no quise decir eso, para mí fue todo lo contrario, cuando me besaste sentí algo que nunca había sentido y me gustó, pero si tu piensas así...

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo VII: **Trémulo desencanto**

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

….. Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos más…por favor termina de irte. Dijo con su voz ya en un hilo estaba a punto de llorar…

Mariam yo no quise..

No me importa… anoche abrí mi corazón a ti y me permití soñar un algo contigo y ahora me vienes con que fue un error… ¡VETE!... ¡VETE YA MISMO! No voy a permitir que nadie me vuelva a herir… esto lo dijo ya llorando

Rei se sentía culpable de sus lágrimas así que se fue.

Mariam se quedó una ves más destruida aunque ella no sabía que Rei sí la quería

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-En la mansión...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..- ...-

Todos se encontraban desayunando. Nadie sabía lo de Sofía, y ella lo prefirió así.

El día se pasó tranquilo, Hilary fue a visitar a Mariam quien le contó lo que había sucedido…Hilary trato de animarla.

Kai por su parte había ido con Tyson y los demás a averiguar lo referente al torneo…pero lo menos que izo fue eso, porque al llegar lo empezaron a molestar con que era novio de Hilary y cosas así…y al final el mismo terminó soltando que tenía una cita con ella…ya se imaginarán como lo siguieron molestando…

Kai le había dicho a Hilary para salir (su cita) esa noche, él la pasaría buscando por una plaza y de allí la llevaría a un lugar especial.

Hilary había estado toda viendo que se podría al igual que Kai (por separado) ambos estaban muy emocionados con esa cita, Kai tenía toda una velada romántica preparada.

A la hora que Kai le había dicho Hilary se encontraba en la plaza, llevaba un vestido azul real, drapeado(es decir que largo no es igual) en seda, con un escote tipo V sexy pero no vulgar… bastante sencillo, con unas sandalias azul marino. Usaba el cabello liso y suelto, maquillaje en tonos azules fuertes y brillo labial transparente. De accesorios sólo llevaba un par de zarcillos tipo tirita plateados largos y una pulsera plateada con brillantes en la muñeca izquierda y una cartera azul marino en la mano derecha. Estaba preciosa…

Pero la historia no es perfecta. Kai nunca llegó, Hilary lo esperó pasaron 2 horas y sus esperanzas estaban por el suelo, sus lágrimas brotaban dolorosamente y bajaban por sus mejillas, finalmente decidió irse a la mansión.

Pero al llegar lo que encontró no fue en lo absoluto agradable. Una mujer pelirroja, que parecía una modelo estaba besándose apasionadamente con Kai en la entrada de la mansión. Hilary que había parado de llorar, al ver aquella escena no aguanto más y siguió llorando con gran dolor, pero a la vez rabia. Su cuerpo no se movía de ese lugar, ero finalmente se fue a su habitación a paso rápido.

Kai rompió violentamente el beso con aquélla mujer al ver a Hilary, se soltó de la mujer intentando seguir a Hilary pero la mujer lo agarró, Kai molesto le gritó algo y siguió Hilary a su habitación.

Kai que estaba entrando a la habitación de Hilary

Hilary yo… ¿qué haces?

¿Que no ves? Respondió cortante

Sí…si veo pero ¿por qué?

Cómo que por qué…tú si que eres sínico, todavía preguntas por qué, creo tu sabes mejor la respuesta que yo, ella seguí con su tono de voz cortante

Hilary yo te lo puedo explicar...

Yo no quiero explicaciones, no hay nada que explicar, ya es suficiente explicación lo que vi.

Pero es que…

Pero nada, para eso me besaste anoche, para que me dijiste esas cosas, para ilusionarme y luego romperme el corazón...

Yo...

Para sentirte más hombre...

Hilary yo...

Para que me pediste la cita, para dejarme plantada? Elije una! En ese momento tomó la maleta donde estaba metiendo sus cosas y se disponía a salir del cuarto.

No te puedes ir

¿A no? Mírame como sí puedo

Kai la agarró del brazo

¡Suélteme!

No hasta que me escuches

Muy bien, muy bien, que me tienes que decir… Decía con tono desafiante

Hilary yo iba a ir a la cita, en ningún momento pensé en dejarte plantada, pero Mónica apareció…

Y que mejor idea que dejar a la ingenua de Hilary plantada y por esa modelito barata…sabes que, yo ya no quiero escuchar más. Se soltó del agarre de Kai y salió de la habitación. Kai la siguió.

Hilary estaba saliendo, Kai llegó detrás de ella y le dijo que esperara, pero Mónica (mujer pelirroja) que aún se encontraba allí, lo abrazó por el cuello

Cariño, deja que se vaya, quédate conmigo. Dijo con una voz inmundamente dulce y sensual.

Y todavía dices que me quieres explicar…ja, has lo que te dice la bruja esa y déjame en paz, no te quiero ver más!. Y salió pero se quedó parada afuera de la mansión (justo en la entrada) Kai se soltó de Mónica y salió, para encontrarse con Hilary allí llorando sentada en las escaleras (ella no lo había visto), él se agachó y la abrazó por la espalda.

¡Déjame! Que acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir decía con la voz congestionada por las lágrimas.

Eso es lo menos que quiero! Como voy a querer hacerte sufrir si yo te amo

Hilary volteó lentamente al escuchar, ¿qué dijiste? Preguntó incrédula

Que yo no quiero hacerte daño

No eso no, lo último que dijiste

Que..se acercó más a Hilary que yo…YO TE AMO! Y te lo voy a demostrar juntó sus labios a los de Hilary que estaba impactada empezaron a besarse, pero la puerta se abrió

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Kai? Era Mónica

Kai se paró cuando iba a hablar Mónica lo agarró de la camisa y le plató un beso

Hilary se paró y se fue…Kai no pudo hacer nada

Kai a menos que quieras que le diga a tu abuelo de este incidente, es mejor que te acostumbres a mí y dejes a esa niñita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ?------------------------------------------------------------------

Hols! Que tal? Que les pareció?...espero sus reviews si no me dejan 10 reviews, no actualizo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Aquí van

_losh agradeshimientosh (los agradecimientos )_

Milali: aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado )

Orkin: jeje que loco, nunca pensé que fuese gracioso, espero que te haya gustado este cap

Sakuraby: hols, bueno la verdad ni yo sé porque se llama así ¬¬ jeje. Gracias por tu review

kagi35: gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado

Tsuki Hiwatari Yui: aquí está la continuación…me legra que no te guste sino que te fascine! Jeje. Gracias por tu review!

amagr: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, aquí está este cap, espero que haya sido impactante también jeje

Akiko Inihara: Hols, gracias por tu review…aunque no lo seguí rápido..lo seguí, jeje espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Esther: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el review, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado

Recuerden dejar su review ( si no hay min 10 no actualizo) dejen sus comentarios, ideas, expectativas etc..

Besitos, se me cuidan atte: Coral


End file.
